


点灯的佛

by WrongedSweetpotato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongedSweetpotato/pseuds/WrongedSweetpotato
Summary: 接龙联文的第三章





	点灯的佛

Chapter 3. 点灯的佛

“你才是小朋友。”龚子棋被那道金光晃得睁不开眼，眯着眼睛没什么杀伤力的怼回贺开朗，“到拉萨了，是不是要在这里分开了。”

“我没地方去。”贺开朗耸耸肩，“在你去雪山之前，带我一起吧。”

不是疑问句，是陈述句。但贺开朗像是感觉到了龚子棋对带他一起去雪山的犹豫，没有再提要一起去雪山。

“你有要在拉萨做的事情么？”贺开朗见龚子棋没回应又主动搭话。

龚子棋的声音听不出情绪：“都到拉萨了，要去寺庙朝拜一下吧。”

“你信佛？”贺开朗上下打量了一下外貌和去寺庙朝拜这种行为完全不相符的龚子棋。

“不信。”龚子棋侧过脸看贺开朗，“我也从不说谎话。”

贺开朗解开安全带，开了整个后半夜的他要和龚子棋换座位：“走吧，我跟你一起去寺庙。”

“你信佛？”龚子棋用同样的话问他。

“我跟你说过我从不说谎话，善意的谎言也不。”贺开朗拉开副驾驶的车门示意龚子棋下车，“我不像么？”

拉萨是座笼罩着浓厚色彩的城池，有些人的信仰在那里凸显活跃，期盼去那里洗涤尘世的污垢。

龚子棋说不清自己为什么想要去寺庙，入藏几次，每次经过拉萨都没有多做停留，而是满怀青年人的激情朝雪山进发。

许是因为这次入藏的目的不同，龚子棋格外渴望拉萨的平静与安宁。

贺开朗说是来采风，一路上也的确看起来对拉萨的民风很感兴趣。寺庙在古街深处，车开不进去，龚子棋找地方停了车就被贺开朗带着在不算繁华但带着浓墨重彩的宗教民族特色的市中心街道晃晃悠悠的走。明明是商业中心，还相对完整的保存了拉萨古城的传统面貌。

正值清晨，又不是旅游旺季，街上没什么人，路边的纪念品店稀稀拉拉的只有几家开着门，老板裹着厚厚的棉衣坐在门口的木凳子上，见到贺开朗和龚子棋都伸长了脖子目光带着点期待的看。

龚子棋像是被这样的目光蛊惑，鬼使神差的往店里走。

凭借着微弱的信号搜索去寺庙的路的贺开朗见龚子棋对纪念品店感兴趣，也不开口问，只是在后面跟着一起进去。

也算是借着机会了解当地特色了。

来拉萨旅游能买到的纪念品无非就是那几样，这条街上所有开着的店卖的应该也都差不多。贺开朗看着龚子棋拿起一个样式颜色都很普通的羊皮口袋。

也对，这样路边随处可见的纪念品店能买到什么成色好的羊皮口袋。贺开朗对龚子棋的举动感到疑惑，照他所说，多次入藏，应该看不上这样的羊皮口袋才对。

龚子棋果然把羊皮口袋放回原处，手指又去抚摸手边一把基础样式的藏刀手柄上的花纹。

贺开朗看着龚子棋把玩那把藏刀，喉咙里低低的声音都带些玩味：“你喜欢刀？”

龚子棋没吱声，又把刀放回去。

“刀能自卫，也能狩猎，其实是个好选择。”贺开朗也没想要个答案，自顾自往下说。

“都是杀人。”龚子棋眯了眯眼，回身出门去，经过贺开朗身边的时候撞了他的肩膀。

大致是无意的。

“要买么？”贺开朗见龚子棋站在店门口迟迟没有走出去又出声问。

龚子棋摇摇头：“就算为了征服喜马拉雅途径拉萨，我也从未在市中心停留，逛过这里的纪念品店。”

“因为我知道，我还会来的。”龚子棋回头去看贺开朗的脸。

龚子棋话说了一半没再继续，贺开朗也识趣的没有往下问。

登山队都没了，还要如何途径拉萨闯入无人区，如何征服喜马拉雅？

最终还是选择一无所获的从纪念品店出来。龚子棋自认为没有在纪念品店逗留多久，再出来时街道却比刚来时热闹了许多。

道路两旁的诵经声就是最美丽的晨曲，墙边的转经筒在转经人的转动下越转越快，有的还发出吱吱呀呀的歌声。转经轮在右手上飞速的旋转着，就像一个舞者，在不知疲倦的跳着一支金色的舞蹈。坐在转经筒边的阿妈为藏族老伯给转轴上添一次酥油，让它转的更快。转经筒每多转一圈，就会多默诵一次六字真言。

转经人的目光淡然如水，连带着龚子棋也觉得内心涌起一股来路不明的安宁，更抚平了不算顺利的一夜残留的那点不安焦躁。

再往前走一段，道路间的空气里依稀漂浮的不是大牌香水，也不是蜷缩了一夜的那辆家用货车里的汽油味，而是大昭寺门前煨桑的香味。

晨间的大昭寺门前广场静悄悄的，龚子棋曾无数次说过要在征服了喜马拉雅之后的回程参观大昭寺，虽然最后无疾而终，但攻略倒是看了不少次，此时此刻给贺开朗带路看上去也颇有种轻车熟路的架势。

从正门进去的天井院落是数排酥油灯，即使是白天也长明不灭。

进了第一间佛堂，龚子棋为那尊他叫不出名字的佛像点燃了一盏酥油灯，又屈膝跪在佛像前的软垫上郑重的磕了个头。

佛前供灯，是因为灯代表了光明和智慧。藏民相信佛前的灯火能在黑暗和迷茫中给予指引，这盏灯不是人为佛而点，而是佛为人而点。

龚子棋说不出他的黑暗和迷茫，或许是即将独自进入无人区的恐慌和对将发生的未知的不安。

他也不知道自己这份临时的虔诚能不能好好地传达给佛，让佛为他点一盏指路的灯，让他好好的，带着兄弟们回家。

贺开朗也真的像是信佛的人，熟练的为佛前的灯添了酥油，代替了焚香的酥油灯让偌大的佛堂里徒增了悠然奶香，也治愈了一晚上没睡贺开朗突突的跳着泛疼的太阳穴。

据说沿着佛堂拜一圈，直到沿千佛廊绕觉康佛殿转一圈方为功德圆满。龚子棋没这么做，想说的话都在第一座佛堂说完了，他不信这些形式化的东西。只是走过了觉康佛殿就算是功德圆满了，和贺开朗走上大昭寺的金顶。

大昭寺的金顶很高，贺开朗和龚子棋靠着栏杆站着，金顶替他们挡住了火热的直射着拉萨古城的日光，也笼罩住他们的影子。

贺开朗从口袋里摸出龚子棋逛纪念品店时自己抽空去进行的烟草补给，打开烟盒开口对着龚子棋：“抽么。”

龚子棋没有跟已经可以流畅地不带姓说出名字的人客气，抽出一根叼在嘴里去迎贺开朗手里的火机。火苗亮起，炽热跳动的焰心晃得龚子棋睁不开眼，脸却叼着烟凑更近。

龚子棋带着烟圈吐出一口气，身上的香火气息也被烟草味围绕。

“许了什么愿望。”贺开朗拢着一只手为火苗挡住风替自己点烟，叼着烟说话也口齿不清，顺着风吹进龚子棋耳朵里已经散了七八分。

龚子棋皱着眉吸了一口烟，整个胸腔都是廉价的烟草味和晨间的寒气：“愿望说出来就不灵了。”

“小朋友，佛不信这些。”贺开朗手指弹了弹烟灰斜着眼睛看龚子棋，“没有人规定烧香许愿不能讲。”

龚子棋没再反驳贺开朗：“我许愿说，能带着队员从雪山平安归来。”没人规定烧香许愿不能讲，就算不能讲也就讲了。

都到了这个地方，龚子棋远眺可以看见在日光下闪着金光的布达拉宫和远处冒了个尖的雪山晃眼的白色，俯视可以看到晨间在大昭寺广场排着队虔诚的磕长头的藏民。

都到了这个地方了，也都无所谓了。

龚子棋觉得自己和贺开朗的关系经过漫长难熬的公路一夜变得有些微妙，使自己说出在佛前虔诚的许下的愿都小心翼翼又百无禁忌。

小心翼翼是怕重蹈覆辙，百无禁忌大概是已经没什么好在乎的了。

“怎么就说出来了？不怕不灵？”贺开朗吸着烟逗龚子棋。

“不灵就不灵了，和队员们长眠雪山也算归队了。”龚子棋很不喜欢规划未来，但是这个情景下他看着好像越过了雪山的没有边的蓝天，觉得脑子里一片空白，很多本来是理想但是现在不是的东西没过脑子顺着嘴就说出来了。

还年轻时似乎总是开这样的玩笑。龚子棋习惯称不那么成熟的时候为年轻的时候，其实现在回头看，不过也就过了几个月的时间罢了。

贺开朗脸色暗了暗，不知道怎么接龚子棋说的话，也为一向理智的自己问出这样没眼力见的问题感到懊恼，只是神色烦躁的吐出烟圈。

“你许了什么愿？”龚子棋感受到了气氛尴尬，主动解围。

“没什么特别的，平安健康之类。”贺开朗回答的简单，语气平淡听不出情绪也听不出真假。

“走吧。”龚子棋把烟尾在地上踩实又扔进垃圾桶，拍拍贺开朗的背。

“急什么？”贺开朗不急不慢地吐出最后一个烟圈，海绵滤嘴在犬齿之间变形。他不太想回去，回去有什么意思，千篇一律的纪念品商店，贺开朗想。

“买刀。”

哦，还真是为了那千篇一律的纪念品。

“大昭寺有艳遇墙。”贺开朗没头没尾说的突然，“听说在那里可以遇到美女。”

没遇到美女倒是在途中的旅店捡了个怪人。龚子棋心里嘀咕，面上却没表现出来。跟着贺开朗绕着大昭寺的所谓能遇到美女的艳遇墙走了一圈才离开。

烧香拜佛折腾了大半个上午，随便解决了午饭原路返回，从来时经过的纪念品店买了藏刀出来，时间已经不早了。

龚子棋像是对路边的青年旅舍有了阴影，本想在车里再凑合一晚，没想到一路上都对恶劣条件随意的贺开朗此时此刻却死活不愿意，带着龚子棋在拉萨城绕了大半个钟头才找到一家条件可以价格也合适的旅店。

收拾好真正可以瘫在床上的时候，窗外刺眼的日光都暗了。

龚子棋有些疲惫，本想早早睡下，可刚闭上眼就感受到一条过道之隔的贺开朗状态不太对。

大概是人闭上眼时听力会变得敏锐，龚子棋感受到耳边贺开朗的呼吸声变得急促。再睁开眼就看到贺开朗一手揉着太阳穴，看起来不太舒服的样子。

贺开朗本就开了一夜的车没有充分休息，今天又累了一天，这时候头痛大概是些轻微的高原反应了，好在没有呼吸困难，看来不严重。

龚子棋任命的叹了口气，支起刚刚躺平的身体，翻身下床。多次入藏经历让他对这种情况很熟悉，一来二去也知道该怎么解决了。

“你等我一下，我去给你泡杯红景天..”龚子棋坐在床沿上穿鞋，边说话边站起身。

下一秒却被贺开朗扯住手腕。大概是真的不太舒服，龚子棋感受到贺开朗手心粘腻的汗。

贺开朗脸上没有一丝难受的神情，脸颊倒是一片红，用带着气音的声音问龚子棋：“小朋友，想知道我今天许了什么愿望吗。”


End file.
